Teaching Eve Wars
by Ami Mercury
Summary: Ami married Duo, another gundam piolt. After 14 years of living together they find Heero but they aren't sure if he wanted to be found. Ami is a teacher and had Heero's daughter Wing in her class. There is a little 3x4 but not really.


Teaching Eve Wars

Author: Ami Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing! I do own Marina and Ami. My friend Tiger V owns Mina and Cosmos but to bad I can use them!

Rating: No idea so I'll just say pg-13 since little kids shouldn't see gundam wing in the first place!

Chapter 1

"Welcome students, I am your Professor, Ami Maxwell. Welcome to my class on the colonies and earth. I don't care if you want to talk, you raise your hand and I'll decide if I feel like calling on you. I will be taking you into a world that is totally different from any other class you will ever be in. We will have pop quizzes on a lesson whenever you piss me off, so I wouldn't piss me off. I don't feel like teaching you again next semester. You will be expected to remember whatever I tell you to remember. I will go into specific detail on the years After Colony 195 and 196. Guest speakers will come when I decide that you've been good enough, and maybe you might meet a gundam pilot or two. What do you want?" Some kid in the back had raised his hand.

"Um…I was just wondering how often test would be?"

"Well junior if you would keep your trap shut maybe I'd get to that part! Whenever the hell I decide is right. Now how much do any of you kids know about the Eve Wars? Go ahead and shout out," no one said anything, "not all at one time now."

A scrawny looking blond answered, "Gundams were against the colonies."

"Any more bright ideas about the war? Good because you couldn't be more then wrong. The Gundams were actually fighting for the colonies but OZ convinced the colonies that the Gundams were the enemy."

"Gundam 05 killed Treize Kushronida."

"Wow someone actually knows something! In this class you will refer to the Gundams by their right name, you are speaking of Altron Custom. You will learn the difference between each gundam and their characteristics. I think I'm feeling nice today, which gundam would you like to learn about?"

The high school students shouted out different numbers.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS!" everyone but one girl raised their hand, "You in the front, with your hand down."

"I want to learn about one of the girl pilots, but no one know anything about them."

"Well I do but we'll get to them later, right now I want you to pick a gundam, Wing Gundam, Deathsythe Gundam, Sandrock Gundam, Heavyarms Gundam, or Shinlong Gundam."

"Fine then I want to learn about Deathsythe."

"Why does that gundam appeal to you?"

"I heard that the pilot, Duo Maxwell, referred to himself as Shinagami."

"So the thought of Death himself appeals to you?"

"Why yes it does."

"I like you kid. What's your name?"

"Wing Yuy."

"I would like to talk to you after class if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Well then, to satisfy Ms. Yuy, we'll learn about Gundam Deathsythe and Duo Maxwell."

*****************

"Ms. Yuy…"

"Wing."

"Fine then Wing, how old are you, 14?"

"Yes I am."

"Let me guess, your mother died in child birth and you live with your Dad and you actually know a lot about the Gundams."

"How would you know that?"

"My name is only Ami Maxwell by marriage, it was Ami Muzino before my husband and I were married."

"You mean you were the pilot of Marina?"

"Yes I was. Now Wing, is your father Heero Yuy?"

"No."

"Alright then. Promise you won't tell anyone what I told you?"

"Of course not."

"Good, see you tomorrow."

"Hn," she got up and left.

"That girl is defiantly Hee-chan's daughter."

Chapter 2

"Solo Maxwell get your ass down here!"

"Yes Mom?" A handsome man with a long chestnut braid answered.

"Where the hell were you this morning?"

"At school."

"I know that, don't be a smart ass. Why the fuck didn't you come to my class?"

"I figured you wouldn't notice."

"Figured I wouldn't notice that my own son skipped my class on the first day of school?"

"Mom, I was trying to get out of your class because I know how much you would rip on me."

"Damn it Solo! Because of this you are staying in my class. You will learn about what I teach like everyone else and you will pass this class."

"Yes ma'ma."

"What's going on in here?" 

"Duo guess what your son did today?"

"You referred to him as my son, must be something bad."

"He skipped my class."

"But Mom there's a really weird girl in there."

"What's her name?"

"Wing Yuy."

"What does she do that's so wrong?"

"She's anti-social, thinks she's evil conival, and hardly speaks." (AN: You all know that quote!)

Duo and Ami locked eyes, now Ami knew it was Heero Yuy's daughter.


End file.
